


Summertime with the KFC Gang

by platb



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Wholesome Fun, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platb/pseuds/platb
Summary: Kris, Frisk, and Chara haven't hung out in a while and are spending their summer together again. What better way to make it memorable than with a competition?





	Summertime with the KFC Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Anon's request.

Summertime. The heat kissed their skins as they go outside to hang out after years of not meeting each other. Kris had gone to a middle school and barely talked to anybody, while Frisk was rather social. Chara was Chara - there was no way to describe her without talking about the last five summers where she ate a living frog.

"Let's do something fun today," Frisk said, "to make this an unforgettable summer."

"Like what? We already did a lot of fun things today," Chara mused. "Actually, I'm already feeling a little tired." 

Kris was unamused. "What do you mean? We just watched you buy a bunch of tomatoes and throw them at Sans."

Chara shrugged. The watermelon juice was flowing down her wrist, and she licked it frog top to bottom. To Chara, hanging out with her two other similar friends was fun enough. All summers she'd been with them had been memorable for her.

"Then how about this?" Frisk suggested. "Let's go to the arcade today. We haven't done that before."

Chara sat up excitedly. Games were the one thing she knew she was excellent at, and she was competitive in nature. Despite Kris being older than her, she knows that she could beat him and make him do her bidding.

"Ah... well, I have enough money for a couple games," Kris said. "I guess we can go."

"YES!" Chara suddenly shouted, making Frisk flinch. "I mean, that's a really great idea, you guys. Hurry up and let's go."

Kris and Frisk noticed that Chara was a little too hyper today. Frisk surmised that Chara, despite trying to act all mature, couldn't help but act childish after all. But Kris didn't really care, and even complained about the heat. He wiped his sweat with the handkerchief Noelle gave him, then put it back inside right when they've finally approached the arcade.

Before Kris or Frisk could say anything, Chara immediately quipped, "Let's go to the fighting games. Right now." Kris and Frisk shrugged, and figured what's the harm, and caught up to Chara who sprinted to the fighting game area.

Kris was preoccupied with picking which character looked the strongest as Chara suddenly started talking in a rather low but intense tone. "Kris, how good are you at fighting games?"

"I haven't played a ton... but I think I'm pretty decent."

"Oh? Really?"

Chara then chuckled, and glared at Kris.

"If you think you're THAT good, then we should make a bet."

Frisk suddenly looked concerned. She was worried for Kris, but knowing Kris, he wouldn't back down from a challenge from Chara. "Fine," Kris said. "What do you want now?"

"Glad you asked!" Chara said. "If you win, then you can pour hot sauce on the sandwich Toriel is gonna give me."

"And if I lose?"

"You have to dance naked in the middle of town!"

Kris fell silent. Frisk poked him and said, "You don't have to agree, Kri-"

Kris had a glare in his eye. "You're on, Chara. I can't wait to put so much hot sauce on your sandwich that you no longer wish you were alive." Chara piped up with her own threat. "And I can't wait for the people in town to take pictures of your lanky body and post it on the internet!" 

"Wait, Chara, that's non-consensual, kind of sexual, and is going too far!" Frisk said.

"It's okay, Frisk, because I'm not gonna lose."

Frisk gulped, and slumped her shoulders as she watched the battle between two friends who didn't know when to stop their childishness. Chara picked the small, cute-looking character that was easy to use and was frankly kind of overpowered, while Kris chose the character with a cool sword because "I can totally see myself in him, actually" - and so the match commenced.

"Three rounds, and if you win at least two of them, you got me! But if it's the opposite, well, I hope you like being naked in front of people." Despite Kris's confidence from earlier, he was actually feeling anxious. He was worried that he'd lose and Susie, of all people, would see him in such a humiliating situation and their relationship would never be the same ever again. And of course, Noelle... there was no need to think about that. He's probably not gonna be able to visit her anymore.

"It's okay, Kris! Stay determined!" Frisk cheered him on.

"That's not fair, Frisk! So Kris gets a pep talk, and I don't?"

"You don't need it, Chara. You're already cool enough!"

Chara suddenly felt the heat rush to her face, and she looked away, and meekly said "I know.".

Chara already knew her way around the character she picked. All she had to do was press down+B all the time and she's good. Kris, on the other hand, had no idea what to do. He didn't even know what percentages on the bottom of the screen meant, but he was too prideful to ask.

"I'm regretting agreeing to this now," Kris mumbled under his breath, and made sure Chara wouldn't hear it. But Frisk did, and so she started concocting a plan to make Kris win. But how?

"Haha! Is that all you've got?!" Chara gloated, spamming down+B like there's no tomorrow, while Kris's character kept falling off the platform. "Damn it, Chara! Are you cheating?!" Kris said, partly because of desperation, and partly because of disbelief.

"No, Kris, she just picked the easiest character to use..." Frisk said.

First round, and Chara won. She licked her lips as they went back to the character select and picked the same character as before, while Kris now picked another guy with a cool sword. It might be different this time.

But it wasn't.

Chara kept hitting his character, pushing him off the stage. Kris was already feeling sweaty, but he knew if he got his guard down even just a while, Chara would definitively beat him once and for all. That's why, with his determination, he roared and madly mashed the buttons until he somehow activated a special attack that would deal great damage to Chara's character. Chara flinched, and that was enough for Kris to make a move and spam the A button until she fell off and lost.

Chara shouted, approached Kris, and grabbed his shoulders. 'Why did you do that, you little-" Frisk, fortunately, held her back as Chara thrashed around.

But Kris only smirked, and tapped Chara's shoulder. "This match is the final one. Whoever wins this one, well, you know the deal. How about it?" Chara calmed down, and started thinking. After a while, she nodded and agreed. "Fine. But just so you know, I'm gonna win this time."

"I'm not sure what's happening, but it can't be good." Frisk mumbled to herself as she let Chara go. But by then, she already knew what she had to do to make Kris win. "Alright! Let's start this off!" Chara said, picking the same character. Kris chose yet another guy with a cool sword. He was amused by how many guys with cool swords there were in the game.

Chara charged in and caught Kris off-guard, pressing down+B over and over while she laughed maniacally to herself. Kris looked like he was personally being dealt damage to, and kept grimacing as he tries to mash buttons without any strategy at all.

Frisk then decided to finally put her plan in motion, though it wasn't much of a plan... and one would soon see why.

"Chara!" Frisk said.

"What? Don't distract me!" 

"Asriel's right behind you!"

Frisk didn't think this through as the two of them got distracted, but Kris was luckily smart enough to take this opportunity to mash buttons and keep pushing Chara's character off the platform while she's still distracted.

"Where? Where's Azzy?" Chara said as she kept moving her body to look around, then she frowned and looked at Frisk. "Were you trying to prank me? Azzy isn't-" 

"PLAYER 2 WON!" the game finally called out.

As Kris punched his fist through the air, Chara was speechless. She was in such a state of despair that she looked like a dark, horrific statue. "I won, Chara," Kris said with a strange pose. "So the deal-"

"NO!" Chara ran away, screaming. Kris ran after her, calling out her name in a teasing way, while Frisk was the last to catch up, sighing in relief.

A couple of minutes later, Kris got home after Chara and called for Toriel. "Mom, could you make us sandwiches? We're pretty hungry." 

"Oh, of course! Just wait a moment."

"NO... no... it can't be..." Chara whispered to herself, rocking back and forth. "No... no hot sauce... I hate hot sauce... no..." 

"Don't play a game you're not prepared to lose, Chara."

"Um, it's okay, Chara. It's just hot sauce. It won't kill you."

"Maybe not, but my spirit is going to die."

When Toriel approached them with the sandwiches, Kris snatched one and brought out the hot sauce from the table. Chara watched in agony as he poured the entire container on the sandwich, and gave it to Chara with a smile.

"Ready?"

From that day on, Chara never made a risky bet with Kris ever again.


End file.
